Izzi sabe
by HardLohve
Summary: Pequeñas viñetas sobre Isabelle… destinadas a conocer mejor a la fabulosa Lightwood. Desde su primer encuentro con un demonio, con el amor, con el temor de la pérdida y el dolor… hasta bueno… hasta que Casandra no pueda darme más. (Hoy, Simon)
1. Primer encuentro

_**Disclaimer: Humm, cuanto me gustaría decir que Issabelle es mía… pero no, es sólo de Cassandra Clare… ¡ella es la única que puede manejarla!**_

_**-…-…-…-**_

_**Título: Izzi sabe.**_

_**Fandom: Mortal Instruments.**_

_**Pairing: Isabelle **__**Lightwood, **__**y apariciones estelares de otros personajes.**_

_**Sumary: Pequeñas viñetas sobre Isabelle… destinadas a conocer mejor a la fabulosa **__**Lightwood. **__**Desde su primer encuentro con un demonio, con el amor, con el temor de la pérdida y el dolor… hasta bueno… hasta que Casandra no pueda darme más.**_

_**Rating: K+? y quizás T.**_

**-…-…-…-**

**Primer encuentro.**

Tiene cinco años y va por la calle, cogida de la mano de papá. Pocas son las veces en que consigue hacer algo ocioso con él, porque siempre está de viaje en viaje, haciendo diligencias de La Clave. Izzi sabe que debería estar feliz. Que debería alegrarse porque ha tocado que hoy sea ella la convocada de papá. Pero no puede. No puede porque no deja de pensar en que dentro de poco, él se va a volver a marchar. No puede porque aunque tiene el cuerpo protector de su padre al lado, no tiene su mente, no tiene su atención, y parece que no tiene completamente su amor. Él camina con majestuosidad. A grandes zancadas, con la cabeza alta y despejada, y con total libertad. Hoy no hay glamour que valga, hoy sólo son ellos, un padre y su hija, dos nefilim más, hoy vuelven a ser visibles a ojos vista de la clase mundana.

Izzi cree, no, más bien sabe, que su padre aún está enfadado por la pequeña broma que les ha gastado esta mañana a él y a mamá (una en la que intervenían cucarachas, comida, lengua, gritos y un gran castigo) pero ella cree que ya ha pagado lo suficiente -¿Acaso no es bastante que le quiten todos sus sets de juguetes y maquillaje?- entonces, ¿por qué papá sigue caminando tan rápido? ¿Por qué la sigue estirando como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase? Oh, porque está enfadado; por supuesto que es por eso; Izzi lo sabe muy, muy bien.

Por eso no se sorprende cuando, de forma brusca, su padre se detiene y ella choca contra su robusto cuerpo. Está a punto de caer al suelo, por lo duro que es él, y lo frágil que es ella, cuando Robert Lightwood la estabiliza de un solo gesto de mano, y la esconde apresuradamente tras él.

Izzi quiere protestar, porque está harta de tanto enfado, pero antes incluso de que pueda soltar su agudísimo grito de indignación, su padre se arrodilla ante ella, y la pide silencio con un dedo, al tiempo que saca un cuchillo y una estela de uno de sus tantos bolsillos. Con movimientos ágiles y veloces, traza sobre su cabeza y sobre la de Izzi un amplio arco, que como una helada corriente, les proporciona aún más invisibilidad. Luego se acurruca contra la pared, abrazando a Izzi en el proceso. Tras ver el arco que hacía padre, Izzi ya ha comprendido lo que pasa; y es que, al final de la calle, hay una jauría de Demonios muy particulares.

No sabe qué razas son, ni cómo Alec, el siempre sabiondo Alec, los llamaría; sólo sabe que invisibles, los demonios no la pueden ver, y por tanto, tampoco la pueden lastimar… y su padre a ellos tampoco, porque la tiene que cuidar. Si se enfrentase él solo a todos ellos, ¿quién la apartaría de la zona de batalla? Izzi se siente capaz de combatir con todos ellos junto con papá, de verdad… pero sus piernas no piensan lo mismo, su corazón hace demasiado ruido, y sus ojos nublados la impiden ver bien el camino.

Así que Izzi permanece quieta; Silenciosa, callada, como papá le pide que haga. Apretando la cara contra su pecho, porque papá le impide ver tan pronto las cosas que los nefilim tanto persiguen; acurrucada entre sus brazos y con los oídos también bien taponados por sus callosas manos, para así bloquearla de los gruñidos y los elocuentes ruidos que las demoníacas figuras hacen al moverse.

A pesar de ello, hay uno rezagado, que sigue remoloneando a su alrededor. Uno que avanza, olfateando, justo hacia su dirección. Y que por lo tanto se merece el cuchillo que padre ha lanzado -y al que ha llamado Ezequiel- porque no se vale que la haga temblar, el cual se clava de forma diagonal, según las instrucciones de Hodge, justo en el costado derecho del demonio.

Sin embargo, Issabelle Lightwood, cinco años de edad, 120 de estatura, niña habladora donde las haya, y curiosa por necesidad, no es, ni siquiera de pequeña, alguien que permite que la construyan un cuento de cristal… no, al menos, si ella misma no ha probado o clavado ese afilado metal. Así que, rebelde por devoción, con el miedo pintando hasta el borde de sus mordisqueadas uñas, se vuelve resuelta a mirar al demonio. ¡Por el ángel, sí que es feo, el muy condenado! Es de un color marrón feo y oscuro…, tanto como el oloroso regalo que ella misma deja todas las mañanas en el cuarto de baño; además, tiene más pelaje en la cara que en todo el resto del cuerpo. A pesar de su valor, no puede evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, creyendo que el demonio saltará en cualquier momento para romperla los pantalones; al mismo tiempo, huele tan mal, tan pero tan, tan mal, que es como si se hubiese rociado de una asquerosa colonia –entiéndase vómito– por encima, para salir a cazar. Fascinada y asqueada a partes iguales, Izzi ve cómo el demonio, entre chillidos y malas volteretas, va disminuyendo poco a poco hasta, finalmente desaparecer en el aire, por completo. Cuando desaparece, la calle vuelve a quedar tan despejada como antes, y es ahí cuando se da cuenta, de lo apretada que la tiene envuelta y cogida su padre.

Izzi se quiere quedar así, tranquila, segura, única preocupación de papá. Notando bajo su mojada mejilla, la gruesa ropa que mamá ha planchado tantas veces, oliendo su perfume distintivo y particular, percibiendo los estruendosos latidos que hace su corazón al latir, sintiendo en cada poro de su piel, en cada caricia a su larga melena, el amor inmenso de papá.

Y ahora es cuando Izzi sabe. Que papá no es de aquellos, que dicen sin sentir. Sabe que sus palabras, quedamente susurradas en su oído, no son sólo para calmarla, sino también para perdonarla. Sabe que aunque hoy se enfade con ella, y lo vuelva a hacer otro día, y otro día, es eso, precisamente, el amor protector de una familia. Izzi sabe que el resto de los odiosos demonios, hace mucho se han desviado de ellos, pero que papá sigue apretujándola porque quiere asegurarse que su niña está viva, está salvada, está alejada todavía, de la agitada vida de una cazadora de sombras. Porque Izzi sabe que no siempre tendrá toda la atención de su padre, pero que siempre, habrá un rincón, no tan oculto ya para ella, privado…, suyo…, que estará latente ahí, abierto y orgullosamente florecido, por cada latido de su corazón, por cada viaje fuera del hogar, por cada demonio que empiece ella a cazar. Y aunque tiene un primer demonio para demostrarlo, Izzi sabe, ahora sí sabe, que el amor no es palpable, no es algo demostrable por el que tenga que patalear…, sólo la llovizna que cae a veces de forma repentina, calando los huesos, calando el alma, calando la calma, .


	2. A escondidas

**Disclaimer: El amor hacia el Issmon o el Malec es lo que me hace parecer a Cassandra, con la diferencia de que gracias a ello su cuenta bancaria tiene varios ceros después del uno, mientras que en la mía…, bueno, en la mía aparecen antes, y por la historia de abajo, ni siquiera eso.**

**-…-…-**

**Título: A escondidas.**

**Autor: HardLohve.**

**Fandom: The Mortal Instruments/Cazadores de Sombras**

**Sumary: Era Isabelle Lightwood, por el ángel. Ella no era Jace, que perdía los sentidos por Clari; no era Alec, que admiraba a escondidas a Magnus. No. Ella era Isabelle Lightwood, la chica por cuya belleza, mal genio o látigo, acababan todos rendidos a sus pies ¿de acuerdo? y no al revés.**

**Rating: K+**

**-…-…-…-**

Isabelle sabía que ya llegaba tarde, pero no había podido evitarlo. Ya tendría que haber estado mucho antes por el barrio acordado, uno de los lugares favoritos de Simon en el Lower East Side. Toda la tarde perdida ante el espejo probándose diferentes atuendos, para luego acabar poniéndose algo que, según ella, no la favorecía del todo ante los ojos de…, bueno, de su chico. Quedar con Simon era algo que, aunque nunca lo confesase, la ponía de los nervios. Y no porque él no se esmerase en hacer que todo fuese perfecto, sino, simplemente, por lo contrario; porque asustaba lo fácil que era hablar con él de cualquier cosa… incluso sobre demonios de los que él, hasta hacía bien poco, jamás había oído hablar. Simon la escuchaba con atención, asintiendo, preguntando y debatiendo. Era como si cualquier cosa que ella dijese, por más simple o tonto que fuese, Simon siempre la escucharía como si fuese lo mas interesante que jamás hubiese oído nunca… y luego, ya sí, discutiría con ella. Y quizás era eso, precisamente lo que más le gustaba. Que aun siendo ex mundano y actual vampiro, aun haberle atraído lo primero de ella su físico, Simon había ido, sin siquiera pretenderlo, más allá de su belleza. Que aunque a él ella le había gustado a simple vista y desde el principio, nunca se había comportado como un empalagoso que asentía sí o sí a sus caprichos, sino, sencillamente, como alguien que la consentía, que la cuidaba, que la arropaba… y que también sabía frenarla cuando se lo merecía, sin exageraciones ni rencores ni nada por el estilo.

Se apoyó contra la pared de la esquina de la calle Nueve con la Segunda Avenida, mirando a través del cristal del restaurante Vesalka donde había quedado con Simon; la imagen de su novio sin exclusividad era lo que mantenía su corazón galopando a cien por minuto, y por lo que, a escondidas de la gente, estaba intentando serenarse. Seguro, Simon no era tan angelicalmente guapo como Jace; ni exóticamente apuesto como Meliorn. Y quizás era porque era un recién convertido, pero ni siquiera era tan atractivo como los vampiros en cuya raza él se había convertido. No. Él era simplemente Simon. Un chico con el toque justo de timidez, sin llegar a ser cerrado. Era tierno y cariñoso, sin resultar pegajoso. Tenía una sinceridad abrumadora y amable, que era una de las tantas cosas que la gustaba de él. Su forma de hablar y ser era directa, sin ser cruda, bruta, y carente por completo de arrogancia. De hecho, su autoestima física rayaba la humildad absoluta. No se daba cuenta de que su belleza, a pesar de no arrastrar lujuriosas miradas a su paso, tampoco pasaba nunca desapercibida.

Observando a Simon, la chica percibió a través del cristal el juego de tonalidades que hacía la luz en su castaño pelo. A cada leve movimiento suyo de cabeza, el pelo se le desplegaba sobre el hombro en todas direcciones, en forma de rebelde abanico; Vio como Simon se llevaba la mano a la frente, como queriendo asegurarse de que la marca de Caín seguía cubierta. Ella jamás lo admitiría, pero al ver eso, a Isabelle le entraron ganas de colocarle bien los mechones, de abrazarle, de enterar su rostro en su cuello…, a pesar de los colmillos. Tenía en la cara una expresión pensativa y, tal vez, de resignada paciencia. Cierto, Simon nunca ganaría un concurso como el más guapo de todos, pero su paciencia era una cualidad que nunca podías pasar por alto. Llevaba una cazadora de cuero negro con una camiseta blanca debajo y, aunque la parte superior, su cuello y su cara, eran lo único que podía ver de su cuerpo, no pudo dejar de suspirar al ver lo realmente guapo que estaba.

Se dio una patada mental. Era Isabelle Lightwood, por el ángel. Ella no era Jace, que perdía los sentidos por Clari; no era Alec, que admiró a escondidas a Jace y que, años después, se estaba entregando por completo y sin reservas a Magnus. No. Ella era Isabelle Lightwood, la chica por cuya belleza, mal genio o látigo, acababan todos rendidos a sus pies.

Tenía que comportarse. Si no era capaz de calmar los latidos de su corazón, por lo menos debía intentar controlarse y encubrir, avergonzada, la dulce ansiedad que sentía cada vez que se fijaba o pensaba en Simon. Y aunque se moría de ganas de huir del gélido viento que agitaba su larga melena, y correr a acurrucarse junto a él, se obligó a caminar deliberadamente lento hacia el restaurante. Realmente, debía estar poniéndose enferma, si pensaba repetidamente que el cuerpo frío de un vampiro era lo que necesitaba para entrar en calor en cualquier momento del día.

En el camino iba erguida, con la cabeza bien levantada. A cada paso que daba, taconeando con furia y respeto el asfaltado suelo, iba obligando a los músculos de su cara a que borrasen la sonrisita de estúpida enamorada. Se apretó el cinturón, se mordió el labio inferior, y entró decidida en la calurosa estancia. Sólo la campanilla de la puerta del restaurante, que repicó de forma sonora al empujar, supo la fuerza de voluntad que puso la joven para controlarse y mantener el porte, saludar con soberbia cortesía, y no echarse a los brazos del chico que empezaba a hacer que ella viviese la explosión de un arrebatador romance.

Cada día, él sin saberlo, lograba alejar el miedo que desde los trece años había guardado cuando su madre le hizo la confesión de su matrimonio. Un miedo por enamorarse, por tener una relación segura que otro pudiese romper. Al contrario, Simon estaba dejando en aquel temeroso y solitario lugar, sus ojos negros y moteados de miel; ojos que la miraban confiados y anhelantes, invitándola a compartir junto a él, el secreto de toda existencia vivida al máximo como a ella tanto le gustaba, y hacerlo al mismo tiempo bajo las alas de una felicidad que le abría un vuelo seguro hacia un temido y ansiado amor.


End file.
